


When Hades Comes to Call

by GreyjoyStarkgirl1985



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Mention of Character Death, awkward moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985/pseuds/GreyjoyStarkgirl1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul's first meeting with a god that isn't Posideon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Hades Comes to Call

Paul Blofis was waiting at home for his wife Sally to return from her day at the candy store. He had a really romantic evening planned for them with a candle lit dinner and everything. But the one thing Paul wasn't expecting was a visitor. Which was why he was surprised when the doorbell rang.

He scratched his head in thought. It wasn't Percy. He was at camp still. And then he was going to spend a week with Annabeth and her family. So he was out. And Sally always had her keys with her. So it wasn't her. Who could it be?

Paul was not prepared for the person on his doorstep. The man looked like Poseidon but he had a darker feel about him. Sally had Paul about Poseidon's family so Paul had to guess this was either Hades or Zesus. By the feeling he was getting off the man it had to be Hades.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked the man with a suspicious look on his face. "If your looking for my wife Sally she should be home in a little bit. And Percy is staying with his girlfriend Annabeth."

The man, Hades, Paul decided looked at him. "I was looking for Sally Jackson," said Hades. "I have some news that needed to be delivered in person. Poseidon couldn't do it so I took the liberty of bringing the news. Plus it's better that she hear this from me then one of the camp messengers. After all I am the god of death. You guessed my name right Paul Blofis. Are you going to invite me in or risk burning you dinner?"

Paul blinked. He backed up so that the god of the underworld could enter the apartment.

"I'm sorry were are my manners," he said. "Come in. Make yourself at home."

"No need for sarcasm," said the god walking over to the couch and plopping down.

It then hit Paul like a ton of bricks. Why was Hades here? Did it have something to do with Percy? Sally had been over joyed to hear from Percy a while ago. They had thought that he had died or been seriously hurt. But what could have happened to Percy now?

Just then the door opened again and Sally walked in in her work uniform. Her smile fell away from her face as she saw their unexpected guest of the evening. She walked over and Paul a peck on the cheek.

"Hello Paul," she said. She turned to Hades. "Hello Hades. To what do Paul and I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Hades sighed this was going to be the hard part. How do you tell someone you just formally met their child is in Tartarus. He motioned for Sally to sit down. He knew from telling Poseidon this was best told while sitting down.

"This is not going to be easy to hear," he began.

Sally's hand flew to her mouth as though she knew what this meant.

"Percy?" she questioned him.

He nodded his head soundlessly at her question.

"What happened to him?"

"Your son and his girlfriend Annabeth have fallen into Tartarus," he told her. He took her hands gently. "But he is not dead. Just trapped. They can be brought back. My son Nico and some of Percy's friends are going to rescue him. I figured you deserved to be told by someone besides the camp messengers or Chiron. I will make sure everything works out fine." He stood and walked to the door. "I take my leave. I have to help Athena inform Annabeth's father." And with that he was gone.

Paul would never forget his first impression of the god Hades as long as lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Paul's first meeting with a god who isn't Poseidon. What do you guys think?


End file.
